Snape's Real Agenda -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Cuando Harry oye algo sobre su madre y Snape, decide enfrentarse al hombre que él creía que había estado ayudando todos estos años a causa de su amor por Lily Potter. Advertencia: contenido gay, lenguaje fuerte
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Snape's Real Agenda**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Las primeras semanas tras la batalla de Hogwarts se celebraron los funerales de todos los que murieron. Harry siendo Harry, fue al de todos,, pero sus amigos estuvieron junto a él tal y como siempre. Los más difíciles fueron los de Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin y Tonks Lupin. A pesar de que Harry solo se reunió una vez con Andrómeda Tonks, ambos sabía que debían de poner las diferencias de lado por el bien de Teddy Lupin. Él los necesitaría a ambos dado que había perdido no solo a sus padres, sino a su abuelo también. Molly Weasley estaba tomando la pérdida de uno de sus hijos muy duramente, Arthur Weasley hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudar a su esposa para atravesar el momento a pesar de estar teniendo un momento difícil por sí mismo. George, siendo el gemelo de Fred era por supuesto, un desastre y todo el mundo trataba de ayudarlo.

Cuando los funerales terminaron, Harry se quedó en la Madriguera y se relajó por primera vez en muchos años, no solo su cuerpo, sino su mente y corazón también. Había comenzado a pensar en lo que haría. Lo primero sería comprar su propio lugar. Mientras estaba sentado allí pensando sobre su primera casa, sus pensamientos flotaban hacia el Valle Godric. Aparte del techo alrededor de su cuarto de bebé, el resto de la casa se veía bien.

Cuando Harry estuvo en la madriguera por dos meses tomó su decisión y salió de la casa yendo hacía el cobertizo donde el señor Weasley guardaba todas sus cosas muggles.

—¿Tiene un minuto señor Weasley?

—Siempre Harry, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Bueno —Harry se sentó en uno de los bancos—. He estado pensando mucho últimamente, sobre conseguir mi propio sitio. Ya sabe, me encanta estar aquí, pero realmente necesito poner mi vida en orden y lo primero es mi propia casa.

—Sí, una cosa natural y algo sabía querrías con el tiempo.

—Al principio pensé en comprar un lugar, ya sabe que puedo permitírmelo. Pero últimamente,bueno, se me ocurrió otra cosa y me pregunto si podría hacerlo.

—La casa de tus padres —Arthur le dio a Harry una sonrisa bondadosa.

—Sí, en realidad no está mal, solo el techo. No sé nada acerca de mis padres y realmente quisiera comenzar a conocerlos, y qué mejor lugar que su casa, mi casa.

—Sé que la casa fue dejada para dar esperanza a la gente, pero la guerra terminó, Voldemort está muerto. Ahora, de lo que sé sobre esto, tú eres el dueño, así que realmente es tu decisión sobre lo que te gustaría hacer con ella. Creo que si la fueras a tirar abajo y construir una arriba la gente podría decir algo. Pero arreglar la casa, todo el mundo entendería eso. Puesto que no es necesaria repararla, es algo que podrías hacer tú mismo, ¿quisieras hacerlo o conseguirás a alguien para que lo haga?

—Quiero hacerlo, quizás le diga a Hermione que me dé una mano, ella es buena en todo tipo de hechizos.

—Sí, ella es muy inteligente. Ahora, déjame preguntarte algo Harry, ¿cómo crees estarás allí la primera vez? Es el lugar donde él asesinó a tus padres y trató de matarte a ti.

—Sé que será difícil, sobre todo porque he oído todo lo sucedido esa noche. Lo único que creo va a ayudarme es que como yo era tan joven no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo que pasó. Pero lo duro o difícil nunca me detuvo y no quiero que lo haga ahora. Puede ser la única forma de saber como fue su vida.

—Sí, probablemente lo hará debido a que hay cosas dentro que te mostraran como era su vida cotidiana. Probablemente encuentres cartas, fotos, todo tipo de pertenencias que te darán el principio de conocer a tus padres.

—Sí, hay, Dumbledore me dijo que la casa fue sellada inmediatamente después de que quitaron los cuerpos, pero nada más fue tocado. ¿Cómo lo tomará la seora Weasley cuando diga que me iré?

—Ella sabe que te irás Harry, incluso si va a extrañarte. Ella se ha dado cuenta de que todos sus hijos, incluyéndote a ti y a Hermione, son todos adultos ahora y finalmente querrán tener su lugar propio finalmente. Te diré una cosa que hará sin embargo, y eso es que te hará prometer que vendrás a cenar al menos un par de veces a la semana, le encanta cocinar para todos ustedes.

Harry sonrió.

—Lo haré, extrañaré la maravillosa cocina de la señora Weasley. Es algo que tendré que aprender, cocinar. Pero al igual que con todo, tenemos tiempo ahora para hacer todas esas cosas que queremos.

—Sí lo hacemos Harry, por eso me encanta estar aquí en el cobertizo. Es una de mis grandes pasiones, desarmar todas estas cosas muggles, averiguar como funcionan. Amaría saber como los aeroplanos se mantienen arriba.

—No sé mucho acerca de aviones, pero sí sé que parte de ello tiene que ver con los motores. Sabe qué señor Weasley, le conseguiré algunos libros sobre aviones la próxima vez que esté en Londres. Puede que no tenga oportunidad de trabajar uno, pero le dará una gran cantidad de información. Quería preguntarle también, ¿cuándo cree que volverá a trabajar?

—Recibí una carta de Kingsley, piensa que en un mes más debería de tener la mayoría de sus principales partidarios en el ministerio. Pero también quería darnos tiempo, debido a Fred. Así que estoy pensando en llevar a Percy a trabajar conmigo por un tiempo, hasta que sepa lo que quiere hacer ahora ya que no puede volver a su antiguo trabajo. Pero, al igual que todos, tenemos tiempo para saber exactamente lo que queremos hacer.

—Sí, lo tenemos. De todos modos, te dejaré a ello, iré a hablar con Ron y Hermione. Gracias señor Weasley, aún me gusta recibir sus consejos.

—Cuando quieras Harry —Arthur sonrió entonces cuando vio a Harry salir de su cobertizo. Después de escuchar lo que había atravesado Harry y lo que estuvo dispuesto a hacer, no podía creer lo bien que Harry estaba enfrentándolo. Esperaba que lo que veía y oía fuera real y que Harry no les estuviera ocultando el hecho de estar teniendo un mal tiempo. Todo el mundo sabría porqué si así fuera, por lo que incluso si Harry se iba, Arthur iba a tener a Ron y Hermione manteniendo un ojo en él, solo para asegurarse.

* * *

><p><strong>121/15**

**Bueno, he aquí nueva historia/traducción. En este caso será un Harry/Charlie y constará de 2 partes. La secuela la comenzaré inmediatamente después así que no habrá problema con espera puesto que ambas están terminadas ;)**

**Ahora bien, como ya dije en otro fic la semana pasada, en este caso me manejaré diferente. Junto con esta historia publicaré otras varias nuevas, algunas tengo un poco avanzadas y otras no así que, si bien actualizaré todas -cuando pueda-, me enfocaré en actualizar más rápido y frecuente aquella que vea que tiene más respuesta y llame más la atención ya sea por los rws o por las vistas. Lo haré solo porque es verano y sé que no podré actualizar todas juntas aunque quisiera pero a la vez son proyectos que ya estaban medio listos para salir desde el año pasado. Además de que se me hace difícil decidirme por uno porque la verdad me gustan todas las historias de esta autora y ya que tengo su permiso para todos sus fics me quiero apurar y subir cuantos más pueda =P**

**Gracias de antemano por pasar a leer ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

**.**

Harry estaba de pie fuera de la casa en el Valle Godric, Hermione y Ron estaban de pie detrás de él esperando para que entrara. Habían estado de pie allí durante media hora y no estaban seguros de si debían de decir algo o no. Finalmente, Hermione decidió que tenía qué.

—Harry, si esto es demasiado difícil para ti, entonces no lo hagas.

Harry suspiró.

—No, no es eso Hermione, me pregunto lo que voy a encontrar en el interior —Harry empujó la puerta abierta y luego se acercó a la puerta. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, luego lentamente giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta. Él se quedó allí mirando fijamente dentro de lo que él creía era la sala de estar. Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro, luego entró miró a su alrededor. Harry vio unas cuantas fotos en el manto por encima de la chimenea, se acercó y cogió una, le limpió el polvo y luego se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Harry vio unas cuantas fotos de sus padres sosteniéndolo. Para Harry parecía como si tuviera solo un par de semanas o un par de meses—. Las cosas podrían haber haber sido muy diferentes si esa profecía nunca hubiera existido, o por lo menos no se la hubieran dicho a Voldemort.

—Sí, tus padres probablemente estarían vivos. Es difícil decir exactamente que habría ocurrido, Harry. Eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, luchando, así que cualquier cosa podría haberles sucedido.

—Sí, como los padres de Neville. Creo que preferirían estar muertos que vivir así. Pero, ¿qué les parece entonces?, a parte de una buena limpieza y lo de arreglar el techo de arriba, está en buenas condiciones.

—Está bien Harry, bastante sucio pero, si no los sabes, mamá sabe algunos buenos hechizos de limpieza que puede enseñarte.

—Podría hacer eso pero algunas cosas las limpiaré de la forma muggle. No sé porqué, solo quiero hacer lo más que pueda sin magia —Harry miró hacia las escaleras, suspiró, y luego poco a poco se acercó a ellas y se quedó mirando hacia arriba—. Debo terminar con esto, yo solo estoy un poco ansioso en cuanto a lo que veré arriba.

—Eso es comprensible Harry, es donde todo cambió para ti —dijo Hermione amablemente.

—Puedes tomarte tu tiempo Harry, no hay prisa en hacer esto.

—Lo sé Ron, pero quiero —Harry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y luego caminó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su antigua habitación. Estaba trabada y apenas manteniéndose. Harry la empujó y esta cayó con un ruido sordo al piso—. No es tan malo como me imaginé sería. Nada parece estar mojado y ha estado lloviendo últimamente, ¿me pregunto porqué?

—Probablemente Dumbledore lo haya encantado Harry, para que el clima no entre. Quizás sabía que te gustaría venir aquí algún día.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido Hermione —Harry entró a la habitación, su habitación, miró alrededor y luego se quedó mirando hacia la cuna en la que había estado esa noche. Partes del techo estaban en ella, así como también en el suelo. Pero, algo que Harry notó fue la sangre—. Mira —apuntó Harry.

Hermione y Ron se pusieron al lado de Harry y vieron lo que estaba señalando.

—¿Es tu sangre? —preguntó Ron mientras miraba hacia abajo dentro de la cuna.

—Debe de ser, a pesar de que mi nueva cicatriz sangró nunca pensé en la otra.

Hermione se quedó mirando la sangre pero tuvo que apartar la mirada. Ella siguió imaginando a Harry como un bebé, dolorido y ensangrentado, y solo. Ella miró alrededor de la habitación cuando algo llamó su atención. Se agachó y lo recogió, dándole vueltas en la mano.

—Um, Harry, mira lo que encontré —Hermione lo mantuvo con la palma hacia fuera.

Harry se giró y miró la mano, cogió el prendedor de oro y se quedó mirándolo.

—Godric Griffindor, él sí encontró algo. Dumbledore no creía que hubiera habido nada más de Griffindor. Pero esto es pequeño, habría sido utilizado para luego poner el prendedor en otra parte.

—En aquel entonces solían mantener sujeto uno en la faja de su uniforme o ropa. Las personas los usarían en la ropa por diferentes usos entonces. Este tipo de cosas eran muy comunes, no de oro por supuesto, solo los ricos podrían permitírselos. ¿Qué harás con él, ya que pertenecía a Griffindor, uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts?

—probablemente se lo dé a McGonagall, aunque no aún. Imagínense, esto sería usado esa noche, yo solo terminé siendo convertido en uno en lugar de esto, ¿me pregunto dónde lo encontró?

—Dudo que sepamos alguna vez, Harry.

—no, probablemente no, pero en tu opinión Hermione, ¿crees que pueda haber habido alguna posibilidad de que lo encontrara aquí, en el Valle Godric? Este fue el lugar de su nacimiento.

—He leído que la gente ha tratado de encontrar sus pertenencias durante años. Pero lo principal que todos intentaron encontrar fue dónde solía estar su casa. Tal vez es lo que Voldemort hizo, encontró el área y ahí fue dónde halló el prendedor.

—Así que nadie sabe donde está su casa, no sabía eso —dijo Harry mirando alrededor.

—No, solo que él vivió aquí en el Valle Godric y que la ciudad fue nombrada en su nombre. Pero, ¿quieres que te muestre los hechizos Harry para poder comenzara trabajar en el techo?

—Sí —Harry metió el prendedor de oro en el bolsillo, él sacó su varita y luego observó y escuchó a Hermione. Cuando pensó que los tenía, él tomó los encantamientos y comenzó a reparar el techo. Teniendo en cuenta como se veía desde el exterior, no pasó mucho tiempo para arreglarlo. Cuando terminaron, Harry dio un paso atrás.

—Entonces, ¿lo hice bien, Hermione?

—Perfecto, no te perdiste ni un punto. Yo quería preguntarte algo sin embargo, ¿qué harás con todo esto? ¿Mantenerlo, tal vez guardarlo para cuándo tengas hijos algún día?

—No he pensado en ello. Bien voy a mantenerlo o me desharé de él. No estoy seguro de que quiera mantener todo esto, solo los libros, quizás un par de juguetes, pero nada más. No sé, pero aún tengo tiempo para decidir. Yo solo sellaré esta sala por ahora.

—Bueno, tienes tiempo compañero, así que ¿terminaste' ¿podemos ir a almorzar?

Harry y Hermione rieron mientras miraban a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros, pero él era así... Ron siempre tenía hambre.

* * *

><p><strong>191/15**

Jejejej nuevo cap xD Muuuuchas gracias por todos los que han pasado, comentado, leído y agregado.. ahora sí, nos leemos en el próx... Mmm, veo que esta historia no ha gustado mucho, o quizás sea porque es Harry/Charlie(? =( Buuu xD

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

Durante el próximo par de días Harry, Hermione y Ron fueron a la casa del Valle Godric. Habían comenzado a hacer todos los hechizos de limpieza en todo excepto las fotografías y artículos de cocina que Harry había querido hacer a mano. Cuando terminaron, los amigos miraron todo y dijeron lo mismo, que se veía muy bien y pensaron que, a pesar de los muebles eran de hace por lo menos veinte años, aún parecían nuevos. Habían empezado a comprar alimentos y productos para el baño de la casa también. Harry decidió deshacerse del viejo colchón de su padre y se compró uno nuevo, aunque mantuvo la cama porque le encantó la gran vieja cama con dosel que parecía una gran antigüedad. El tercer dormitorio era como un cuarto de invitados, por lo que Harry lo dejó exactamente como estaba y finalmente decidió mantener solo un par de cosas de su habitación de bebé, tal como los libros y algunos juguetes, se desharía de la ropa y muebles.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina de la madriguera comiendo su último desayuno allí con sus amigos cuando la señora Weasley se sentó junto a él.

—A pesar de que sabía que este día llegaría, extrañaré tenerte aquí todo el tiempo. Así que asegúrate de venir a cenar mucho.

—Voy a, señora Weasley, sabe lo mucho que amo este lugar, por no hablar de a usted y al señor Weasley —Harry le dio una sonrisa descarada.

—Oh Harry, querido —le abrazó Molly—, me gustaría preguntarte algo sin embargo. Pero puedes rechazar, no vas a herir mis sentimientos.

—Claro, señora Weasley.

Ron mencionó que te desharás de los muebles de bebé de la casa. Bueno, me preguntaba si te importaría que los guarde.

—Oh —Harry miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros y a Hermione quién lucía sorprendida.

—Bueno, sí, si quieres, señora Weasley pero ¿porqué? Todos sus hijos son mayores ya.

—Sin embargo al ser una familia tan grande tendré nietos un día. Incluso haré algunas de las habitaciones como guarderías para cuando ese momento llegue. Tú eres parte de esta familia, por lo que los muebles podrías quedarse aquí y ser usados por una gran cantidad de niños diferentes.

Harry sonrió enormemente.

—Creo que es una gran idea señora Weasley, puede quedársela, excepto por el colchón de la cuna. Está cubierto de sangre, mi sangre.

—Aunque sé de un hechizo para sacarla, no, me recordaría la gran cantidad de dolor en la que has estado como un niño. Gracias por eso, haré que Arthur vaya a recogerlo todo en unos pocos días si eso está bien.

—Cuando quiera señora Weasley, y me gusta la idea de que será utilizada y sí, probablemente se usará mucho con el tamaño de la familia Weasley. Pero realmente deberíamos ir yendo, quiero instalarme ya.

—Muy bien, solo recuerda lo que dije, ven a visitar mucho.

—Lo haré —Harry, Hermione y Ron se pusieron de pie, Harry recogió su bolsa y abrazó a la señora Weasley otra vez—. Gracias por todo señora Weasley, me dio una gran madre sustituta ya que no pude tener la mía.

—Y yo tengo otro hijo —la señora Weasley abrazó a Hary de nuevo y vio como los tres amigos salieron de la casa.

Harry, Hermione y Ron llegaron por la parte de atrás del jardín en el Valle Godric. Entraron y Harry guardó lo último de sus ropas. Él se quedó mirando alrededor de la hbitación que ahora tenía algunas de sus cosas allí, como su álbum de fotos que le dio Hagrid, que estaba sentado al lado de su cama. Volvió a bajar para reunirse con sus amigos y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Había dos habitaciones abajo a las que Harry realmente no había ido aún, la ofinida de su padre y otro tipo de salón más pequeño. Fueron a la segunda sala de estar y miraron alrededor, Harry hizo los hechizos de limpieza en todos los muebles y alfombras.

—Harry, mira —Hermione dijo apuntando a un toma corriente.

—Esta habitación cuenta con electricidad, ¿me pregunto si mi madre usó este espacio para cosas como una televisión? —Harry se encogió de hombros y se acercó luego a un armario grande abriendo la puerta—. Wow, no solo una televisión, un reproductor de videos y un viejo equipo de música —Harry miró todo y entonces recogió algo—. Esta es una vieja cámara de video, oh, maldición.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Ron, la mamá de Harry probablemente lo filmó cuando él era un bebé, probablemente haya un video de sus padres también, tal vez incluso Sirius.

Harry se arrodilló y comenzó a retirar los videos. Los leería antes de ponerlos de nuevo en su sitio para luego ponerse de pie con una en la mano y quedarse entonces allí, mirándolo.

—Harry —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

—Esta tiene una fecha, 7 de agosto de 1981.

—Tenías una semana de vida, ¿crees que sea de eso?

—Solo hay una manera de saber —Harry se giró al reproductor, dejando que todo se active ya que no había sido tocado en dieciocho años, puso el video en la máquina y pulsó play.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se quedaron allí mirando a Harry como un bebé, en brazos de su madre con su padre sentado a un lado. Podían oír la voz de Sirius y pensaron que debería de estar sosteniendo la cámara. Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry y vieron las lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras él miraba a sus padres. La película cambió y ahora estaba Sirius sosteniendo a Harry con Remus sentado a su lado. Ni un solo sonido podía oírse desde los tres amigos mientras estaban allí viendo la películas de esa casa en las que estaban Harry, Sirius, Remus y sus padres. Cuando el video terminó, Harry presionó rebobinar y cuando terminó él la tomó y la puso de nuevo en el armario pero comenzando a buscar a través de las demás, encontrando docenas de películas caseras, una era de la boda de sus padres. Hermione y Ron se miraron el uno al otro y luego a Harry, quien estaba sentado en el piso mirando los videos, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir, porque ninguno de ellos podía saber como se sentía Harry. Así que solo se quedaron con su amigo, tal y como lo hicieron desde que se conocieron.

* * *

><p><strong>183/15**

**Solo diré, LO SIENTO y espero les haya gustado el nuevo cap a quienes aún siguen por allí esperando este fic ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER  
>Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de <strong>**Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Hermione y Ron, aunque reacios a irse esa noche, ellos partieron hacia la madriguera.

—Hermione, ¿has estado llorando? —prgeuntó Molly.

—Sí, yo pude evitarlo.

—¿Porqué? ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Harry finalmente decidió mirar en la otra sala. Él encontró este gabinete con una televisión y un reproductor de video. Y también encontró una gran cantidad de películas caseras. La que vimos fue una de cuando Harry tenía una semana de edad, su madre lo sostenía, su padre a su lado, podíamos oír la voz de Sirius, quien estaba sosteniendo la cámara. Harry tenía lágrimas cayendo por su cara mientras miraba, entonces fue cuando Hermione comenzó. Luego cambió y era Sirius sosteniendo a Harry como un bebé. Había docenas de videos, no vimos más, pero uno de ellos era de la boda de sus padres.

—No estábamos seguros de dejarlo solo, pero nos dijo que estaba bien, que solo era un shock el poder llegar a ver cómo eran sus padres, cómo vivían.

—¿Creen que se sentará a verlos esta noche, mientras está solo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, creo que lo hará, eso fue principalmente por lo que regresamos. Imaginamos que Harry querría un poco de privacidad, en caso de que él se quebrara al verlos.

—Sí, probablemente lo hará. Solo espero que coma —dijo Molly mientras colocaba la cena en la mesa, y luego llamó a Ginny, George, Percy y Charlie para comer.

Cuando los otros cuatro se sentaron, notaron los ojos rojos de Hermione.

—Hermione, ¿qué está mal? No has tenido alguna mala noticia sobre tus padres, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ginny.

—No, estábamos en la casa de Harry, él encontró viejas películas caseras de sus padres, Sirius, Remus y él cuando era un bebé.

—Había docenas de videos, aunque solo vimos uno. Fue hecho cuando Harry tenía una semana. Harry y Hermione estaban llorando, Hay algo sin embargo, ya sé que todos sabíamos que Harry se parece a su padre pero, era como mirar a Harry, son tan parecidos. Eran muy jóvenes cuando lo tuvieron.

—Tenían veinte cuando Harry nació, eso es solo dos años más que lo que tenemos ahora. Lily Potter era preciosa, aunque, con el pelo de color rojo oscuro y los ojos verdes , sus ojos realmente realzaban su cabello. Algo que noté sin embargo fue que Harry luce como James, pero parece ser como su madre. La vi haciendo cosas normales y es como Harry las hace, se para como Harry, como cuando Harry inclina un poco su cabeza a la izquierda cuando está pensando, su madre hacía lo mismo.

—Así que, a pesar de no tenerlos cerca, él aún recogió rasgos de sus padres. ¿Lo notó Harry? —preguntó Charlie.

—N creo que realmente se haya dado cuenta de nada Charlie, parecía demasiado sorprendido —dijo Ron.

—Podría ocurrírsele cuando haya tenido verdadero tiempo para concentrarse en ellos ahora que sabe de estas cosas de video —dijo Arthur, entregándole luego una nota a Ron—. Minerva envió una lechuza mientras estabas fuera, dijo que necesitaba hablar con Harry de algo personal.

—Tal vez quiera saber si Harry se enteró de lo que Voldemort iba a usar para hacer su Horrocrux esa noche. Encontramos un pequeño escudo de oro, de esos que se usan para fijar en la ropa, perteneció a Godric Griffindor y estaba en su habitación de bebé.

—Harry dijo que planea dárselo a McGonagall, simplemente no aún. Pero si Dumbledore ha estado contándole entonces ella sabría que él ha de haber tenido algo con él esa noche porque él nunca tuvo la intención de hacer a Harry uno, eso fue un accidente a causa de la muerte de su madre.

—Responde después de comer y explícale a Minerva que Harry vive en el Valle Godric ahora. Ella le enviará una lechuza acerca de lo que quiere hablarle entonces.

—Podemos hacer eso —dijo Ron, entonces empezó a comer.

En el Valle Godric, Harry volvió a entrar en su casa, se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, y luego volvió a entrar en la sala de video. Él se quedó mirando fijamente todos los videos, tomando un ocasional trago de su bebida. Tras acabar la primera copa, llegó por una segunda, y luego una tercera. Para el quinto vaso Harry apenas podía ver y acabó por dormirse sobre su ropa de cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Ron se aparecieron en el jardín de Harry otra vez. Entraron y no podían ver a Harry por ningún lado, dándose cuenta de que podría aún no estar despierto. Hermione vio la botella casi vacía de Whisky de fuego y se lo señaló a Ron.

Caray, si tomó todo eso para sí mismo entonces debe de haber terminado borracho.

—Sí, y Harry no es así en absoluto. Esos videos realmente deben de haberlo sacudido. Vamos a asegurarnos de que está bien —Hermione y Ron fueron arriba y encontraron a Harry tendido sobre su cama aún en su ropa de ayer—. Me quedaré aquí Ron, ve casa y ve si tu madre tiene algo para la resaca porque creo que va a necesitarla.

—Bien, no tardaré —Ron besó a Hermione y salió de la casa. Entrando a la cocina, vio a su madre—. Mamá, tienes algo para a resaca? Harry se emborrachó anoche.

Molly suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza y entró a su pequeña sala de pociones. Un minuto más tarde le entregó a Ron un pequeño frasco con un líquido rojo y espeso dentro.

—Tendrá que tomarlo todo.

—¿Dijo si estuvo viendo esos videos? —preguntó Arthur.

—Él todavía está noqueado, tendido sobre su cama aún con su ropa de ayer. Hermione está manteniendo un ojo sobre él, será mejor que vuelva.

—Si nos necesitas, haznos saber —dijo Charlie, luciendo un poco preocupado.

—Lo haré, pero creo que solo fue el shock, estará bien —Ron se apresuró a salir de la casa y se apresuró a aparecerse en el jardín de Harry otra vez. Entró, y vio a Hermione sentada a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té frente a ella, Ron colocó el pequeño frasco sobre la mesa— ¿cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que se despierte?

—Depende de lo tarde que haya sido cuando se desmayó —Hermione suspiró mientras miraba su taza, Ron sentado a su lado, preguntándose cómo se sentiría Harry, y luego oyeron un golpe en la puerta principal—. Mejor vamos a ver quien es y les decimos que Harry no está para visitas —Hermione y Ron fueron hacia la puerta y vieron a su profesora de pie, dándose cuenta por la mirada en su cara que lo que fuera que tenía que decirle a Harry, no era una buena noticia.

* * *

><p><strong>193/15**

**Surprise! xD Este capi fue hecho de volada en medio de un break de TRoaDL U_u (mendigos capis abismales los de ese fic -_-) En fin, espero esto compense un poquito su larga, laaaaarga previa espera =P**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
